wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
December 30, 2019 Monday Night RAW
The December 30, 2019 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on December 30, 2019 at the XL Center in Hartford, Connecticut. Episode summary Charlotte Flair vs Natalya Charlotte Flair had quite the night in Hartford, earning a victory and making an announcement. Each may send their own unique shockwaves down The Road to WrestleMania. The Queen became the first Superstar to declare for a Royal Rumble Match and followed up by earning a bruising, open-challenge victory over Natalya to set herself up as the woman to watch en route to The Showcase of the Immortals. As the Raw commentary team noted, the Royal Rumble Match is one of the few accolades Charlotte has not yet amassed, but based on her effort against Natalya, it’s looking like she may rectify the situation next month. Despite running into a tough challenge from an opponent she had no time to prepare for, Charlotte grinded out the win down the stretch, finally submitting The Queen of Harts with the Figure-Eight. (She even kicked Eric Young in the head when the chase for the 24/7 Championship briefly interrupted the match.) Just like that, the Women’s Royal Rumble Match has its first contender, and The Road to WrestleMania has its first victory. Becky Lynch revealed she will defend the Raw Women’s Championship against Asuka at the Royal Rumble pay-per-view Becky Lynch has made no secret that her status as WWE’s “golden goose” was what prevented the higher-ups from granting her a match with Asuka. Ironically, it’s that same status that ended up getting her the bout after all. With her contract coming up, Lynch opted for some hardball tactics, forcing management to grant her a bout with The Empress of Tomorrow as a precondition for any negotiations. Lo and behold, that bit of bargaining did the trick, and Lynch will defend her title against Asuka at the Royal Rumble pay-per-view in a bout she needs to balance out her win-loss record as well as the last remaining bit of self-doubt in her soul. Of course, Asuka submitted Lynch at the 2019 Royal Rumble event, and even with a history-making run between then and now, Becky admittedly isn’t any more confident that she can overcome her last looming loss. But as she said on Raw, she’s planning on wiping that record clean, even if it kills her. Ricochet vs Andrade Andrade is the new United States Champion, and he is feeling himself in a major way. Fresh off dethroning Rey Mysterio at a WWE Live Event on Dec. 26, the newly-christened titleholder wasted no time flexing his muscles against a hapless local and a not-so-hapless former U.S. Champion. The local was a poor soul who went all but unnamed and was set to be Hammerlock DDT’d into the exposed concrete — the same move that put Humberto Carrillo out of action — until Ricochet chased the champ away and offered himself as Andrade’s opponent instead. The new titleholder accepted and ultimately prevailed, though the former United States Champion certainly made it much more interesting for the braggadocious titleholder. For one, Ricochet stayed in the fight even after finding himself backdropped onto that same exposed concrete, revving up down the stretch to escape the Hammerlock DDT and position Andrade for the 630. But Zelina Vega paid dividends as ever, shoving Ricochet off the turnbuckle while the ref was tending to a dazed Andrade, allowing the champ to finally hit the Hammerlock DDT and escape with the win. Suffice it to say, Zelina and Andrade have worked out the bugs in their partnership, and Rey Mysterio has his work cut out for him next week. Liv Morgan crashed the wedding of Lana and Bobby Lashley You know those parts of weddings where they ask you to speak now or forever hold your peace? Bobby Lashley and Lana had a bunch of those at their wedding, ranging from the expected to the very, very, very unexpected when Liv Morgan showed up to bring the ceremony to a halt. For a while, the wedding proceeded as expected. Nobody had apparently accepted the invites, and Lashley walked down the aisle in a sleeveless tux. Lana yelled at the audience when they kept chanting “Rusev Day,” declared this was the happiest day of Lashley’s life and revealed she’d written the groom’s vows. And then, the officiant got to the part where any man or woman (this will be important in a minute) with just cause could speak up, and things got interesting. First was Lana’s first husband, who was swiftly dispatched by Lashley. Next was Lashley’s first wife, who caught a bouquet to the face from The Ravishing Russian. And then, after the increasingly harried officiant asked for a third time whether anybody objected, Liv Morgan reappeared. The returning Superstar, who’d only been glimpsed in vignettes over the past few weeks, tearfully claimed she couldn’t allow the wedding to go on and that she wouldn’t have gotten through the last year without the person who became the “love of her life.” Lashley was confused since he’d never laid a hand on Liv Morgan. Oh no, she retorted; she wasn’t there for Lashley. She was there for Lana. With Lashley and the priest both speechless, Liv pleaded with a teary-eyed Lana to stop the wedding, and The Ravishing Russian decked Morgan, raining down punches in what quickly became a brawl until a WWE crew pulled Liv off of Lana. And then, when it looked like the wedding might finally happen, the giant cake separated to reveal Rusev, who absolutely obliterated Lashley while Lana watched. Liv roared back and rubbed her apparently estranged love’s face in the wedding cake. Suffice it to say, the wedding of the decade lived up to its name. What awaits in 2020? If tonight is any indication, it could literally be anything. Results * Singles Match: Charlotte Flair defeated Natalya by submission * Singles Match: Andrade (w/ Zelina Vega) vs. Shawn Donavan ended in a No Contest * Singles Match: Andrade (w/ Zelina Vega) defeated Ricochet Other on-screen talent * Interviewer: Charly Caruso & Sarah Schreiber Media Category:2019 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Charlotte Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Liv Morgan Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Sarah Schreiber Category:WWE television episodes